


Metaphorically I'm a Whore

by troubledsouls



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I had an idea and ran with it, M/M, dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph was a prostitute. A whore. A hooker. Whatever you want to call it. He had sex with people for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphorically I'm a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This will update infrequently because I want to write longer chapters than I usually do so uh yes
> 
> Tags will update accordingly
> 
> Solid Ships are tagged, as sex =/= serious relationship
> 
> There will be a lot of sex with weird pairings
> 
> If u don't know it, the title is from ode to sleep

Tyler Joseph waited in the alley for a client. 

People knew who he was, knew to walk up to him and ask, knew to pay him beforehand and never abuse him or his stronger friends would beat the shit out of them.

Tyler Joseph was a prostitute. A whore. A hooker. Whatever you want to call it. He had sex with people for money.

And right then, he was waiting. 

It was a Friday. Josh usually came on Fridays. Tyler liked Josh best out of all his regular clients, because Josh was the nicest. 

Tyler suspected Josh actually liked him, in a more than an _I want to fuck you_ way.

A man approached Tyler, baseball hat pulled low over his eyes. Not Josh.

"Are you Tyler?" He asked, voice low. Not a regular, either. 

"That's me. What're ya lookin for?" Tyler tried to see his shadowed face. It was useful to know what clients looked like, just in case they decided to forego payment and consent.

This one had glasses, but that's all Tyler could make out.

"Uh, you know what people come to you for." The stranger shuffled his feet nervously. "I'm pissed off at my boyfriends, i want to make them jealous, and Josh recommended you..."

Tyler took a moment to process that last sentence. First, there was the plural of boyfriends, and then there was Josh recommending him.

The jealous part was normal.

"I need specifics." Tyler said.

"Well, come back to our- I mean, my place, I'll fuck you, maybe wake them up with some noise, they'll get pissed at me, we'll all be pissed for a few days and them we'll be fine. My name's Mikey. Mikey Way." Mikey finally looked up at Tyler with a bit of a smile.

"You're Gerard's brother?" Tyler blurted.

"Yeah. You know him?" Mikey raised his eyebrows.

"Not in a sex way. Friend way." Tyler smiled. "Now, take me away to your place."

Mikey nodded. "Follow me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler climbed up the flight of stairs, following Mikey closely. He was mumbling to himself about god-knows-what, Tyler didn't want to intrude by trying to find out. 

Mikey unlocked an apartment door and pushed it open, grabbing Tylers wrist and pulling him inside before shutting and locking the door. He gestured for Tyler to follow him and he crept across the apartment to an empty bedroom. 

"So, uh..." Mikey whispered. "I'll fuck you, you can moan my name and stuff, and..."

Tyler nodded. 

"I should probably give you hickeys and stuff... You know what? Let's act like we're in love." Mikey pushed Tyler down on the bed and kissed him roughly. 

Tyler kissed him back. He wasn't used to acting like he was in love, he was used to people just wanting the sex, just wanting the in and out (pun intended). 

Mikey broke away and started biting down Tylers jawline, causing him to gasp. 

Tyler knew this would be _fun_. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone had to have woken up after that.

Tyler had put on a good show, moaning Mikey's name and gasping and making noise. 

Mikey seemed to be satisfied anyways.

"Hey, uh, will you stay with me?" Mikey asked as Tyler pulled his clothes back on. 

"You'll have to pay me." Tyler said flatly. 

"Oh." Mikey said quietly. 

"I can cut it since you're not gonna be fucking me." Tyler turned to Mikey. 

"Okay."

Tyler crawled into the bed beside Mikey. He was immediately pulled close. Nobody really held him anymore. He was slightly grateful for the touch. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey was still there when Tyler woke up. He wriggled out of Mikey's arms and walked out of the room, stretching and yawning. 

There was someone in the living room sitting on the couch, presumably one of the guys who lived there. He fixed Tyler with a cold stare. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Tyler crossed his arms. 

"I'm Frank. Mikey's boyfriend. Were you the guy yelling his name last night?" Tyler could tell Frank just barely contained his rage. 

"Maybe."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Whatever, Tyler rolled his eyes, and turned to walk back to the bedroom. He heard Frank get up and a few seconds later was shoved into the wall. 

"Why are you here?" Frank growled in Tylers ear. 

Tyler kept his mouth sealed shut. 

"Tell me." Frank turned Tyler onto his back, faces close. Tylers was calm, Franks was a mess of uncontrolled anger and envy.

"Nope." Tyler smiled.

Frank punched him in the nose.

Tyler immediately shoved Frank away, hands rising to touch his face.

"I see those marks on your neck. He fucked you!" Frank yelled.

"Fuck off." Tyler growled.

"Mikey!" Frank stormed off towards the bedroom.

Tyler took that time to dash out of the apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your brother owes me forty bucks." Tyler said.

Gerard nodded. "Do I dare ask?"

"Nope."

Tyler and Gerard were at a small table in the corner of a diner. Gerard was picking at his food, and Tyler hadn't ordered anything. 

"So you fucked my brother." Gerard sighed. 

"Nah, he fucked me."

"He's a bottom."

"He wasn't the best fuck I've ever had."

"Josh is?"

Tyler blushed. "Shut up."

Gerard laughed. "He was looking for you."

"Mikey made me stay the night, plus I got hit by his boyfriend." Tyler grinned. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You only saw one?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Frank would be the one to go after someone."

"Just got me Mikey's forty."

"Alright." Gerard smirked. "I could pay for him."

"If you're ever gonna pay for me you're gonna have to take my services." Tyler leaned back in his chair.

"Someday." Gerard said. 

Tyler stood up and pushed his chair in. "See ya later."

"Later." Gerard watched him leave.


End file.
